Complications
by Rust Tea
Summary: (Sonen-ai JoeyMalik) Joey plus Mai equals Love. That's how it's always been, plain and simple. But when Malik walks into Joey's life, things tend to complicate themselves. Alot.
1. A Shoulder to Lean On

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, two guys in love, false information, uh.. that's about it.

Chapter One: A Shoulder to Lean On

Joey's POV:

I clutched my favorite green overshirt protectively around my body as a brisk wind blew through my already messy blonde hair. The trees on either side of me danced gracefully in the wind, as if to mock me while I struggled to keep warm.

I was almost positive I was the only one in the park. I saw noone and heard nothing but the soles of my sneakers thudding against the concrete path. Another cool wind blew past me, sending a chill down my spine. "Damn wheather..", I muttered as I continued my search for the park exit. I had been wondering down this path for what seemed like hours, needless to say with no luck in finding the exit.

Yet another rush of wind whistled past me, now threatening to pull off my favorite overshirt. I wrapped my fingers even tighter around the flimsy piece of cloth. Now, they were wrapped so tightly around it they were begining to numb. Damn this wind!

My thoughts (or complaints, that seems to fit better) were suddenly interrupted. A sobbing sound ecoed throughout the park as well as my mind. "What the-", I wondered aloud. I continued down the cement path, slightly picking up my pace. The mournful cry filled my mind, worry and curiousity caused me to break into a run. 

My feet carried me rather quickly despite the wind pushing me in the opposite direction. The oddly familiar voice lead me to a stone fountain in the middle of the park. Plenty of benches surrounded the fountian, yet the only one occupying the space sat upon the fountain's stone edges. The tanned figure looked rather familiar. I instantly remembered once I could clearly see his soulder-length blonde hair and chained hooded cut off shirt.

"Ma.. Malik?!", my startled voice emiited through my lips before my brain could even let it register. This poor disdained soul couldn't possibly be the same psycho who forced me into a death-match with Yugi.. yet there he was, breaking down in tears right in front of me.

He lifted his head to peer at me through blood-shot amethyst eyes, his cheeks stained with tears. 

"Hey, man, what's wrong?", the shock in my voice now replaced with worry. "What's with the water-works?"

"M-my life-!!",  his voice cracked as he grabbed ahold of my over shirt and began crying into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around his tanned form in an attempt to comfort him. Tears continued to flow down the distressed egyptian's cheeks, his sobbing muffled. "Calm down", I soothed, stroking his long creamy-blond hair. "Everything's gunna be alright." 

"No- I- you-!!", he loosened his grip on my shirt, only to wrap his arms around me for support. I let out a deep sigh as his ever-flowing tears continued to drench my clean white shirt.

Minutes seemed to turn to hours, his sobbing and tears gradually fadeing away. I glanced at my watch. Midnight already?! "Listen, I have to go. I've got school in the morning and-"

"You can't leave me here!", Malik shouted, tightening his grip around me. "Please.. I don't want to be alone.." 

"Fine. You can stay at my place for a while." (Did I just invite a psycho into my own home that could probably control my mind and put me and my own sister in danger?) He nodded gratefully, still too upset to say anything. 

I pulled away from him and started walking away from the fountain rest-stop. I looked back over my shoulder at the violot-eyed egyptian who hadn't moved from his original spot on the fountain. "Come on.", I called over my shoulder. Malik, who must have been in his own little world, instantly jumped off the fountain and ran to catch up with me.

We walked in silence for a while. It wasn't until we were out of the park and walking down a desolate road filled with sleeping town-houses and shops that I decieded to start a conversation. "So..", I began, averting my gaze to the side. "What are ya so upset about?" Probably not the best thing to start off with. "I mean, you know, I'll be a shoulder for you to lean on. But you don't have to, I understand if-" 

"It's alright..", he said, his gaze focused more on the ground than on me. "You're kind enough to let me into your home after all I've done to you. It's only fair.." His voice started to trail off before starting again. "I guess I just can't deal with life. I've never even been able to see the light of day until recently. I had to escape to Japan, just to be free. That was, until my yami started to take control of me.. Now my life's just more miserable.." His eyes began to brim with tears again. Why do I get the feeling there's more to it than that? "It's just hard to share a body with someone who hates you.. someone who hates everyone.."

By now we were standing outside my apartment building. It was hard to tell apart from the others in the darkness of the night, but the numbers 9301 plastered on the outside signified that this was the place. I led Malik through the revolving door and to the elevator. He gawked at it, amazed by the technology. He backed into me as the doors slid open, taken by surprise. "What is this thing? And why does it want to attack me?"

I gave him a light push to get him inside. "It's called an elevator. It'll take us to another floor." I pushed the '3' button and it began to glow red. Malik immediatly had to inspect this as well.

"Why's it doing that?", he asked, a slightly confused look on his tanned face. "If I touch it, will it stop?"

"No, it won't stop until we reach the third floor", I replied, sleepily rubbing my eyes in a vain attept to keep myself awake.

"But what if-"

"Hey Malik? Think you can save it for the morning?", I snapped, slightly annoyed. He wasn't kidding about being locked up his whole life! 

The eyes that were bloodshot not a half hour ago were now filled with disappointment. "I'm sorry.. There's just so many things here I've never seen before.."

A feeling of guilt swept over me. "Me too, I shouldn't have snapped at ya.." A bell rang, we had reached the third floor. Took long enough.. The doors slid open once again to reveal a hallway with a row of doors on both sides. I led Malik to a door with a golden '5' hanging from a nail. He tried the doorknob, only to find it locked. 

"How do we-" I dug around in my pocket and took out a small silver key before he could finish his sentence. "That one I actually knew.." I chuckled to myself. He's just like a little kid, exploring the world for the first time. He's adorable!

Wait, did I just call another guy cute? Wait.. I used the word cute.. to describe.. another dude.. It's just late, my thoughts are clouded. Besides, I'm with Mai. Unless I'm bi and don't even know it.. nevermind.

I jiggled the key around in the lock until it clicked. "What an odd choice of colors..", Malik said absently, noting the dark green rug and light blue walls. The black couch in the middle of the living room didn't help much. Malik slowly walked in, taking in my whole apartment for the first time. "How.. unique.."

"Yeah, it uh.. came like that..", I said, closing and locking the door behind me. I took him down the hall to a small room, with a rather large bed with white sheets pressed against the wall. "You sleep here." I left to the room, to tired to give him a grand tour. 

I dragged my feet back down the hall to the living room and plopped down on the over-cushioned black sofa. I let myself sink into it as I reached for the remote. I flipped through the channels until I came across 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. It looked as if it had just started. Yay!

"I thought you were tired!", Malik's voice said from behind me. He sat down on the couch beside me, leaning against me. 

"What do you think you're doing?", I asked, confused. 

"Well, you said you were going to be a shoulder for me to lean on, right?" He looked up at me happily before taking my left arm in both of his. "So I'm leaning!"

"I didn't mean that literally!", the amethyst-eyed egyptain had already slid his eyelids closed, ignoring my protest in his sleep. At least I don't have to worry about him molesting Serenity..

Author's Note: Okay, my first fanfic. I know my wrting style sucks, I even hate it and I wrote it! My first fanfic, so go easy on me! Please..?


	2. Night Terrors! Or not

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.. but imagine if I did! We wouldn't need fanfiction to watch Joey and Malik make out and do other random naughty things that I shouldn't mention!

Author Note-type thing: Thanks for reviewing; it means a lot to me! Well, the one review I got meant a lot to me.. Anyway, moving on, is a week and a half a long time between updates? If it is, please forgive me!! If it's not, kewl!  Oh, and I did something about the 'No Anonomous Reviews' thing.  To the fanfiction, away!

Chapter Two:  Night Terrors! Or maybe not…

Joey's POV:

A warm wind blew across the adjacent green valley. A butterfly fluttered it's baby blue wings past my nose as I lied in the sea green grass beside my blond-haired love, Mai. Her mostly lavender (and rather revealing) attire matched the purple snow-capped mountains in the distance. Everything seemed so perfect... I leaned in to plant a kiss on my love's ruby-red lips, inching closer and closer to her radiantly gorgeous face, this perfect moment seemingly lasting forever.

The ground beneath us began to rumble, my ideal moment shattered as if it were glass. The purple mountains turned to volcanoes, molten hot lava spewing from their tops. The ground beneath us began to break, until split in two. I pulled my love close to me in a vain attempt to protect her, failing miserable as the ground beneath her vanished, pulling her into an abyss of shadows.

"Mai!!" I called out, reaching out for her, searching in the darkness for my blond lover. But I couldn't see her, or anything. I too had been swallowed up in the dark abyss. Tears brimmed my eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. How could I loose her like this? How could I have been so careless?

"Mai..", was the last words I heard escape from my mouth before ending my nightmare. I slid open my eye lids to find myself in the mass of tangled blue sheets I call my bed. Nothing new there. What did surprise me was the purple-eyed blond snuggled into my chest, and not the blond I call my lover.

"Ma...Malik?!", I cried, confused to how he managed to slip in to my bed, not to mention snuggle up so close to me.

"Hm..?", he grunted sleepily. I couldn't help but feel guilty for waking the poor Egyptian from his dreams. With him snuggled so close to me, him warmth helping me through the freezing air of night… it felt kinda... nice…

But I haven't even done this kind of thing with Mai yet!! "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?!", I yelled annoyed.

"Oh, um…" he looked up at me, now fully awake. A blush spread across his tanned Egyptian face. "I was cold. The covers didn't really help, so I thought maybe body heat would."

"Haven't you ever heard of a thermostat?!"

"What's that?"

My younger sister had now appeared in the doorway, her eye brows crossed in confusion. "Joey? What's going on here?"

I shot to an upright position with a jolt, shocked by the fact that my sister had just witnessed me in bed with Malik. "Serenity?! Uh… What are you doing up?!"

"I was worried with all the screaming, what's going on?!" her expression quickly changed from worried to furious. "Don't tell me you're cheating on Mai!"

"No! It's not like that, it's just, uh..." I turned to Malik, hoping he'd have a better explanation than what I came up with.

No luck. "I don't get it..." he said quizzically. Ichizu, Odion and I used to do this all the time. What's the big deal?"

"Didn't need to know that one." I said as many evil images flashed through my mind.

Malik had obviously figured out my view on things. "Not like that, you fool!! I just meant for warmth and protection when I had a nightmare or whatever!"

My sister heaved a relieved sigh. "So you're _not_ cheating on Mai."

"Right. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't even _think_ of cheating on Mai." I assured my sister with a confident grin.

 "Okay, but…" Serenity began. "If you guys ever deicide to make out or anything, can I watch?"

Malik immediately lit up like a glowing red light bulb. I felt warmth spread across my cheeks as well. Why can't I be better at hiding my emotions?! "Don't you think it's a little late, Serenity?"

"Alright, I get it!" Giggling could be heard as she walked down the hall back to her room.

I turned my attention back to Malik whose face was still lobster-red. He really can be adorable when he's embarrassed… I mean, what's he still doing here?! "You're not planning on moving, are you?"

He shook his head sheepishly in reply, my sister's previous question still lingering in his blush. "This bed's so much more comfortable…"

Yeah right. "Okay, stay here for tonight." Did I just give in to somebody for the first time in my life? Did I just let him win?! Or do I think I'm winning in another way… Maybe having him near me is my prize… "But just for tonight, okay?"

He sleepily nodded his head before letting a tired yawn escape his lips, probably not even knowing what he's agreeing to. Dark lids slid back over his lilac eyes. Before long a faint breathing could be heard from his sleeping form, dreams replacing his thoughts of confusion from just a few minutes before.

A smile spread across my face as I admired the resting boy's beauty before plopping down next to him. His arms subconsciously reached around me, his tanned skin standing out against my lighter skin. His body was now so close to my own I could feel him shiver against me. I pulled him closer to me in my own arms, shielding him from the icy air. Is this what my dream meant? Am I letting Mai go, just to carelessly fall in love with Malik? Or am I just holding him here in my arms out of the kindness of my heart?

He subconsciously cuddles even closer to me, beaming in his dream-like state. His adorable features practically lure me in to plant a kiss between his parted creamy-blond bangs. "Good night…", I whisper, more to myself than him as I drift off into my own dream, to tired to even realize my actions. It was now my turn to slide down my lids and drift off into my own dream.

End Note- Okay, this chapter was much shorter than I intended it to be. Sorry 'bout that! I'll just save all the stuff I was gunna cram into this chapter for the next one. I guess I just didn't want to make my one reviewer wait too long. Oh, if you've read this far, please review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


	3. The Thought that Counts

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this every chapter? No Yu-Gi-Oh ownership here! I know, I'm just so much like Kazuki Takahashi, I understand where people could get confused… not! (Especially cuz I'm Irish and he's Japanese!)

Wow!! So many reviews!! I feel so warm and fluffy right now, I think I'll just poof into a giant teddy bear!!! Thank you so much! In fact, I think I'll add something to my fanfics now, review responses! Yay!

Santurion1- Dude, you're so nice so me! I'm like, so happy you like my story so much! About the Mai thing, yeah we wouldn't have much of a plot if Joey gave up on Mai so quick, would we? Unless I think up something else… I'll think of something, no worries! I'm glad you like the confuzzled Malik, I think he's a little way too OOC but every seems to like him so I'll keep him that way!

Pchan- Try not to scare innocent bystanders! Yeah, you're my best buddy, I would hope I'd be the only one who knew who you were! Unless you have a stalker or something... anyways, I lurv you too!

AmethystDragonflame- More cute Malik? Okey-dokey!

Cattypatra- I'm so glad you likey! I totally agree with you, I think I'm the first person to write a Joey/Malik fic that's actually longer than two chapters! At least I haven't seen any longer…

Kira-Kura- What d'ya mean not bad!? Just kidding. I'm just stupid; just ignore me and my idiotic comments. As for Serenity, don't we all have a naughty side? Includeing Joey and Malik! Let's watch them make out and do other naughty things I dare not mention… yet!

Bitterchoco20- Arigato! I'm glad you likey, too! Warm and fuzzyness!!!

Oh, people, as in addressing everybody, if I posted a completely random and stupid fic that pchan and I wrote, would anyone read it? I want to post it up so bad, but I'm kinda afraid it will ruin my early reputation as an author! I hafta check with pchan if it's okay to even post it yet, anyway. But I assure you, it's hilarious, review and tell me what you think. Oh, and should I keep writing "Joey's POV" every chapter or is it just annoying? Please tell me! Wow, it's taking a long time to get to the fic… okay, here we go!

Chapter Three: The Thought that Counts

Joey's POV:

"Good morning Joey!" the voice of the violet-eyed Egyptian rang throughout my mind, no different then it did the night before. All throughout the day my thoughts have been drifting toward him and away from my school work. Not that I ever concentrate on my school work anyway….

"Joey…" a rather annoying voice called to me, seemingly from another realm. I swatted it away only semi-consciously to revert to my thoughts of my new house guest.

"You made breakfast for me?" The events of earlier this morning played over again clearly in my mind. I remember waking up this morning without Malik in my arms. I trudged into the kitchen still only half awake, not looking forward to _actually pouring _cereal and milk into a bowl… Needless to say I was pleasantly surprised to find a place already set for me at the table, milk and cereal poured and all!

"Joey, you _know_ what's going to happen if she catches you." There the oddly familiar voice was again. Who was it talking about? Mai? Yes, I know very well what will happen if she finds out about Malik. But I do still love her… I wouldn't have fought with Malik's darker half if I didn't.

"I guess so… I'm sorry I can't do better than cereal…" This I remember, too. His eyes had flashed disappointment then and sent a streak of pain through me.

"Mr. Wheeler?" Now the voice had changed from an innocent boy's to that of an older woman's. I could think of nothing to do but to sink my head lower into my arms and try to ignore all these voices.

"Don't worry about it! It's the thought that counts, right?" An unknown object had been tossed at my head just hard enough to wake me from my daydreaming. I glanced down at the floor, hoping to get a glimpse of my foe, only to find the high-healed shoes of my teacher. My eyes trailed up her round form until I met with her tiny beady eyes. The discouraging look on her pale round face told me I had done something wrong.

"Mr. Wheeler, sleeping is something to be done at home, not during my class." Mrs. Suzu glared at me, awaiting my response.

"Don't worry, I sleep through every teacher's class" I replied sleepily. "Not just yours."

"Excuse me, Mr. Wheeler?"

"Just thought you should know the truth." A couple of girls in the back of the classroom giggled at my response, causing me to blush slightly.

"I appreciate that." Mrs. Suzu said sarcastically. "But unfortunately your peers find your snoring quite distracting. Mind putting off your nap for another fifteen minutes?"

"Uh… sure." I glanced at the clock. I guess I slept through forty five minutes of the period…

"Thank you." Mrs. Suzu retuned to the front of the classroom to continue with her lesson.

I slumped in my desk only to have the shorter boy sitting beside me nudge me awake again. My vision still blurred from sleep, I could make out nothing passed his tri-colored hair and his huge burgundy eyes, now dilled with concern. "I'm sorry, Joey. I tried to warn you…"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Yuge." I rubbed my eyes, still exhausted from the previous night.

"Is something wrong, Joey?" My little friend's voice was now lowered to a whisper in an attempt to keep the teacher from over-hearing our conversation. "You seem out of it today."

"No, I'm alright." A devilish grin played on my lips, attempting to lead my pal in the opposite direction of what went on last night. "Late night with Mai, that's all."

"Oh, I get it." He winked at me a returned to scribbling down the notes on the over-head. I couldn't tell my little buddy that the same psycho Egyptian that wants him dead is staying over my house. I'll have to someday, I suppose. But you never know, maybe he'll see Malik in the same light as I do. Maybe Yugi can understand how fragile Malik really is…

The bell alarmed me out of my thoughts, signaling that it was finally time to get the hell out of here. I gathered up the few materials I had (maybe a folder and a pencil or whatever) and marched out the door. I don't think I've been this happy all day! With the exception of breakfast.

I pushed through the mob of people in the hall way, skimming the top of the tanned lockers for number 997. Even when I did find it, I still had to push through a bunch of preps talking about some random movie on last night. I hate those people.

I shoved my folder into my locker and continued on my way out the school. My pointy-haired friend, Tristan, had caught up with me and noticed I had 'forgotten' my backpack. "No homework today, Joey?"

"Nope, I guess not!" I practically sang cheerfully. Both he and I _know_ that's not true, I was just happy to finally be on my way home.

"You seem awfully happy. What's the occasion? Movie with Mai?"

"Nope, bed with Malik!" The words practically slipped out of my mouth on their own, not even letting me realize what I had said until I saw the confused expression in Tristan's now puzzled brown eyes.

"What'd you say?!"

"I said, I can't wait to get home and sleep?" I tried to play off. Too bad I'm not a very good actor, and finishing my sentence with a question didn't exactly help.

"I could've sworn you said something about Malik…"

"Uh…" My cheeks heated with the mere mention of his name and what I suggested. How could I even think something like that when I'm in love with Mai (supposedly)?!

"Joey…" My friend gave me a suspicious look. "Are you hiding something?"

"No! You're mind's playin' tricks on ya, dude!" I lied, rushing my words a bit. "I mean, Mai and Malik don't sound all that different, and they have a lot of the same letters, and didn't Malik go back to Egypt anyway?"

"Joey, you're not making any sense." Tristan shook his head, trying to compute my rushed sentence and failing miserably. "Get some sleep, man." He wondered over to his bus stop, awaiting the public transportation device along with several other people. We waved our good-byes and I continued on my way home.

I approached my apartment complex, it's bright shades of blues and greens now visible in the light of day. I made my way up to the third floor, apartment number five. I walked through the door to find my thermostat on the ground in a pile of metal and other random thing used in making a thermostat. It looked as if someone had bashed it into millions of tiny little pieces.

Malik dragged his feet into the room, peering up at me, guilt filling his amethyst eyes. "I'm sorry… I couldn't figure out how to stop making it cold…"

"What exactly did you do to it?" I asked, wondering how the hell he got the device in this condition.

"Well, you said something about a thermo-thingy last night, and I read the words on that thing." He pointed to the pile of rubble that used to be my thermostat on the floor. "So I thought I could figure it out. I tried moving that little plastic thing around, but it only got colder. So I kinda… got frustrated…"

"So you took the nearest thing you could find and smashed it?" I guessed. That part was pretty obvious from the number of pieces all over the floor.

"Getting to that part…" Malik pointed to the remote control my TV, also smashed into at least a hundred pieces. "I'm really sorry! Everything's just really new to me, and…" Tears began to fill his violet eyes, and streak down his face. "Please don't kick me out! I won't do it again, I promise!"

I wiped away his tears with the long sleeves of my navy school uniform. "Don't worry. You don't have to go anywhere." I smiled down at him reassuringly.

He was almost immediately resurrected with my words and actions. I let a yawn escape my lips as I rubbed my eyes yet again in a vain attempt to wake myself up.

"Here, you rest." He shoved me onto the soft couch conveniently located right behind me. "I'll do something for you. I have no clue what it is yet, but I'll find something!" And with that he ran off to find something to occupy himself with.

Oh God. I guess all there is to do is fall asleep and pray he doesn't burn down my apartment building. Well, there are other options. I'm just to lazy to consider them. I slid my eye lids closed and drifted off to into a desperately needed sleep.

End Note- Okay, wondering why the whole theme-type thing of this chapter is sleep? Cuz it's 1:41 AM! What I'll do to give an early update… that's also the main reason why this chapter more drawn out and boring than the previous two. Not as much fluff as I want. Oh well, next chapter will be better, and I still didn't put what I wanted to put for chapter 2 in!! Hopefully I'll get to it next chapter. Oh well! Puts on a giant teddy-bear suit Reviews!! Warm and fuzzy they make me feel!


	4. How 'bout Take Out?

**Disclaimer (oh yeah, I'm fancy now!):** Hi-ho the dairy-oh I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Ranma ½!

**Author Notes:** Woohoo!!! I feel warm and fuzzy like mashed potatoes!!! So many kind reviews… I can't take it!!! HORRAY!!! Wow, did I really take that long to update? I'm such an evil person!! Forgive me, readers!! Okay, now for review responses.

**Review Responses:** I love this fancyness.

**Cattypatra**- Yes, this is what I get for writing fan fiction so late at night. This chappie will be better, I promise! I hope… Dude, I'm glad you likey my writing style, cuz I don't! I wish it was fluffier, but oh well!

**P-chan-** I dun wanna die!!! Life ish gewd, please no killing! Even though I too like a month to update this so technically I should be dead ten times over… Lurv ya too!

**AmethystDragonflame**- Yay, I made a Joey/Malik fan out of someone! I've never read a Ryou/Malik fanfic, I'll have to read one. Do you recommend any? I love the thought of Malik trashing the place, too! And yes, exclamation points are fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whee!

**Bitterchoco20**- Next chappie? Here it is! You are so right, this is really different. WE NEED MORE MALIK/JOU FANS!!!

**Kira-****Kura**- You really mean it? My fic is adorable?! GOD HAS BLESSED THIS SOUL WITH TALENT! Sorry, blame my Chinese Zodiac sign! We snakes are very vain. That might also explain why I took so long to update… we're also known for being procrastinators!

**Santourion2**- Ah, the most loyal of all my reviewers. I love you so much, your reviews make me feel extra fuzzy! WO AI NI!!! Will you marry me? Hands Santourion a chibi Malik plushie Kawaii, no? (Okay, maybe I can't really _give_ you one but it's the thought that counts, right?)

**Wolf**- YES!!! Malik/Jou NEEDS more fans desperately! I'll make fans out of the rest of the fanfiction world yet, just you wait!

Once again, sorry for taking so long to update, peoples! Guess I got kinda side-tracked. Life got in the way, sorry! Hands everyone a chibi Joey plushie Leave a fuzzy review and got a Malik one! Then you can make them make out!!! (Like I said to Santourion, I can't really give you people one but it's the thought that counts!) Now I shall bless you all with my wonderful writing talent! (Blame the Chinese Zodiac sign! If I weren't a snake I wouldn't be this vain or this much of a procrastinator!)

**Chapter four:** (C'mon, you gotta dig the fancy!) How 'bout Take Out?

**Joey's POV:** (I've grown attached to it!)

I woke to the smell of burned noodles tickling my nose. My eyes popped open in shock to the sight of Malik's confused expression across his puzzled features. "Joey?", he called his voice full of confusion as he called my name. "Why is there fire coming from the thing with four circles on it?

"You mean the stove?" I sat straight up in alarm. "It's on fire?!"

Malik smiled as if he had finally bursted through the greatest hurdle in his life. "I knew it wasn't supposed to do that! See, Joey? I'm learning!" His lips curled into a 'oh yeah, look at me now!' smile. A smile played on my own lips as he beamed in his happiness.

Then the fire alarm went off. "Shut up!" I said to the ceiling. You'd think the thing would have little patients! Can't it see I'm in the middle of admiring my naive Egyptian boy?

Oh wait, my house is on fire, isn't it? I sprang to my feet and sprinted to find my kitchen covered in thick smog. I covered my nose and mouth with my blue school uniform as I entered the disaster site.

Smoke had completely taken over my vision; nothing but shades of gray and black were visible to me. At least it was until a bright orange flame peaked through the black and gray.

Slowly I stumbled closer to it until I could barely make out the faint outline of my stove. I fumbled around until I found the dial that would put an end to this and turn the gas off.

I turned quickly to the sink to find my cereal bowl left unclean and piled among many other dishes. I guess bad habits can be a good thing! I quickly turned on the faucet with my one free hand and watched as it slowly filled the bowl. "Hurry up!" I screamed at the water, seemingly pouring drop by drop.

Finally the bowl was filled; I snatched it from the faucet and poured the water over the flame. I repeated this action again and extinguished the flame.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I strolled back to my living room to find Malik still looking a little confused. "I'm sorry Joey…" His expression shifted from confused to depressed. "I just wanted to cook you some ramen… I thought it'd be the least I could do for all you've done for me…" The distraught boy peered up at my through his pained amethyst orbs. "I can't believe I screwed up again… why can't I do anything right? Is this why my darker half hates me so much?"

"No!!!" The boy's eyes immediately met mine in shock and confusion of the sound of my voice. "Don't worry so much." I gave him a reassuring smile. "How 'bout this; we'll go out for dinner."

Malik's eyes lit up in excitement. "I know this one!" His eyes sparkled like two new stars in the midnight sky. "Like a date, right?"

Heat raised to my cheeks. A date? With another guy? Malik _is_ adorable, but… "If that's the way you'd like to think of it, sure." Why don't my brain and my mouth cooperate with each other?

"Yay, my first date ever!!" Malik tugged at the sleeve of my white T-shirt. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Okay, okay!" I threw my school shirt onto the couch as I followed Malik's lead out the door, through the building, and down the street.

I followed his gaze as he gawked at the huge buildings and cement sidewalk along the way to a little Chinese restaurant I was leading him to. "Wow…" he said, his voice more sorrowful than I would have imagined. "There's so much concrete here…"

I nodded. We humans haven't left much for nature. "Sad, isn't it?" My tone was now just as solemn as his. "What people have done to this world when it's not rightfully theirs in the first place…"

The puzzled Malik expression I've come to love returned as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole religion thing", I explained. "Shouldn't the land belong to whatever God a person worships? I just don't really think it's right to do this to something that used to be so beautiful…"

"Isn't there more than one God?" Malik asked, used to his family's long polytheism belief.

"Dunno. Depends on your faith, I guess." That's the only real answer there is, isn't it?

"Guess so…" Malik's voice trailed off into deep thought.

While we were lost in conversation we had already come to the Cat Café, the best Chinese restaurant in all of Japan! The over-crowded tables inside had made this slightly obvious. "What do we do now?"

I pulled up a chair to one of the outside tables. "There's always room at the Cat Café."

Malik pulled up a chair to my table as well. "Hope we won't have to wait to long…"

A Chinese waitress with long bluish-purple hair came bouncing up to us. "Welcome to Cat Café!" she greeted, her accent heavily affecting her speech. "May I take order?"

Malik simply looked at her in confusion. Then he shrugged it off and smiled at the waitress. "Ramen, please!"

"What flavor?" The waitress asked.

"The good kind."

"What you talking?"

"Malik, do you want the kind that tastes like cows?" He nodded in response.

"Beef Ramen. And you?" She turned to me, her red eyes awaiting my response.

"Uh…" I glanced down at my menu, how could I choose one thing? It all looks so good!

"Here!" Malik randomly pointed to something on the menu. "Get that."

The waitress glanced over to where Malik had stuck his finger. "Sweet and Sour Chicken. Okay!" Before she turn around she muttered something that sounded like 'Never knew Cat Café was romantic date spot…'

**End Note**- Sorry people, I'm tired and I desperately needed to update. I stopped before I wanted but oh well. Review Please! Holds up chibi Malik plushie You know you want it!


	5. Rehearsal?

**Disclaimer: **Uh… Do I honestly have to write this every chapter? Isn't it a little obvious the only thing I own is the plot to this story? No Yu-Gi-Oh ownership here!

**Review Responses:**

**Santurion2-** No problem! hands you a lollipop Sugar! blushes Aww, do you really think my story's fantastic? Yay! Someone appreciates me! Thank you so much for reviewing kindly every chappie! Wo ai ni!!! Glad you love me too! Horray!

**Cattypatra****-** You're absolutely right. I make you people wait too long for way too little reward. I promise to try and make the chapters longer. Last chappie was cute? Heh, I try! Yes, we must convert the world into Joey/Malik fans!!! Sorry I haven't gotten around to reviewing your fics yet, my computer refuses to let me online half the time and my mommy kicks me off a lot. That'll change soon, we're getting DSL!

**Yami**** Songo-** I remember you! You're the one with the kewl Joey/Malik fic! Yay! I'm glad you like it so far! More confuzzled Malik on the way!

**USA**** Tiger-** Do I know you? You are new! Nice to meet you! Yep, Shampoo is one of my favorite Ranma ½ characters, so I decided to chuck her in there.

**Bitterchoco20-** I need to get around to e-mailing you! Are there any other web sites you know of with Jou/Malik stuff? I love it too, but I've seen only about three fics total about it! I was looking for "MARRIAGE MISHAPS" on ff.net, but I couldn't find it! WAH!!! I NEED THE JOU/MALIK-NESS!!! Oh well, I'll get around to finding it… eventually…

**AmethystDragonflame****-** Long reviews are happy! Me likey long reviewses! hands you a lollipop You've done well, soilder! Anyway, I'm still working on reading those fics, I'm just too busy and my computers just too slow! Or my internet service really sux… that's getting fixed, don't worry, I'll read them soon! I'm so glad I made you a fan! Tell your friends, we need more Malik/Jou fans!!

**Author Notes:** Hey! I only got six reviews last chapter!! Is that because I took so long to update? Wah!! I feel sad! I guess a couple people just missed the update or something… COME BACK KIRA-KURA AND WOLF!!! Pchan can't get to a computer, so I'll forgive her this time. I can't be too disappointed… I gained Yami Sango and USA Tiger… For those that reviewed last chapter… hands reviewers chibi Malik plushie You people made me happy! Horray! Hopefully the others will come back this chappie to claim their Malik plush-plush! Okay, enough of this mindless dribble. On with the fic!

**Chapter Five-** Rehearsal?

**Joey's POV:**

Malik's violet eyes seemed permanently instilled with excitement as he gazed at the passing inhabitants and gawked at the vast structures of Domino City (aka buildings). A genuine smile seemed to be embedded in his Egyptian features, happy to be out after being in the apartment all day.

Our waitress's comment obviously had no effect on him. Why would it? I _did_ tell him we were on a date, after all. Well, maybe my carefree blond didn't care, but the people around us seemed to. Since that moment people have been staring at us rather awkwardly, causing me to sink in my seat to avoid their gaze. Maybe if I concentrate on my adorable Egyptian, things won't seem so bad.

The before mentioned boy had obviously gotten bored with the sights and turned his attention back to me. "Um, Joey…" he started, lowering his head slightly to avoid eye-contact with me. "If you and I are on a date…" Every pair of eyes from every outside table at the Cat Café (and even some from the people just walking by) was now locked on us. Malik's cheeks were now stained with pink, the shade growing deeper and deeper from every word that poured from his mouth. "…then does that mean we're in love?"

A blush rose to my cheeks as well, only it wasn't the cute pink kind like Malik had on. It was more like the deep red kind that tends to fill your whole face, not just your cheeks. "We-well, uh- I don't know-uh…"

"Meal here!" Our waitress plopped our food in front of us. "Here check, too." She handed me a slip of paper. "Enjoy!" She bounced off to another table. At least that got me out of answering the question…

"Joey? I couldn't understand you…" Malik said, still not making eye-contact. (Or not…)

"Uh… that depends…" my voice was now calmer without all those people watching, but still cracked. "I uh…"

"Never mind…" he picked up his chop sticks and started with his noodles. "Let's try another question. Is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?"

"Sure it is." Finally back to normal! Just look at me, Malik. I love you and Mai. Not like I would ever tell you that…

"Are you in love with Mai?" he asked timidly.

"Well, yeah…" Can he read my mind?

"But it _is_ possible to love more than one person?" he asked, just to make sure. I nodded in response. A warm smile played once again on his lips. "That'll have to do for now than." Why do I feel like he can see right through me? I think he knows all about my secret attraction towards him by now. And so does everyone else around us, for that matter. They all had returned to their food or conversations with each other. Malik and I were probably main topics among these conversations.

But it doesn't matter. Just to see that smile shining brightly on Malik's beautiful tanned face was worth all the humiliation in the world. I watched him as he slurped his meal down. He had completely abandoned his chop sticks. He had now lifted the entire bowl to his lips, pouring the broth down his throat. Reminds me of my own normal eating habits!

I looked back down at my food. Malik is more entertaining… In fact, I don't think I even need to eat anymore. Malik is all the nourishment I'll ever need, forget food!

But since it's there… Instead of dunking the pieces of chicken into the sauce like most people do, I grabbed my sauce and poured it over the chicken pieces, then proceeded to pick up huge pieces of chicken and stuff them in my mouth.

"You disturbing peace!!" The waitress was now standing over me with a large wooden mallet. She held the mallet high over her head and swung it down, causing it to collide with my head. "Now be good boy and eat right." And with that she left.

"A little late, huh?" Malik said, glancing at my plate which was wiped clean by now.

"Yeah..." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Owy…"

"Should we go, then?" His ramen bowl was now empty, also.

"Yep." I laid some money on the table for the waitress to pick up, lifted myself from my seat, and got up to go.

"Joey, will you help me up?" Malik asked, his voice sweet and innocent.

"'Course." I loaned him a hand and pulled him to his feet, walking off with him side-by-side.

By now it was dark and everything from street lights to lights peeking through apartment windows was shining down on us. People down the street continued to stare at us uneasily. "Wonder what their problem is…" I said, speaking more to myself than Malik.

Malik simply cleared his throat and glanced at our hands, which were locked together. "When did that happen?" I said, slightly blushing.

"It's been like that since we left the restaurant…" he avoided my gaze once again by looking off to the side. "You didn't seem to notice, so I didn't say anything. I didn't think it would bother you…"

I gave his hand a soft reassuring squeeze. "No problem there!" His eyes lit up as his smile shone brighter than ever.

And that's how the rest of the walk went back to my apartment. It wasn't until we were right outside my door that either of us had said a word. "Doesn't something happen at the end of a date?" Malik asked, breaking our silence before I reached in my pocket for the key.

"You mean like…" I blushed for a minute, thinking of what he might mean. What happens on a date with Mai? Usually we kiss or something… Is that what he wants? "…a kiss?"

"Yeah… that's what you're supposed to do, right? And this is a date, so…" Malik avoided my gaze by staring at the floor.

I thought it over for a minute. Technically, I shouldn't do this. It'd be wrong, I'm with Mai! I couldn't kiss someone else, especially not another guy! That's what my brain says. My hormones say otherwise.

I placed a hand under his chin, tilting his face upwards towards mine. I drew closer to him, our faces now inches apart. "Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked.

He nodded. So with that I placed my lips on his, my tongue running across his lips until they parted, leaving me to infiltrate his mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me as I continued to penetrate his mouth. It was odd… I've done the same thing with Mai billions of times, but somehow this was… sweeter… He tasted sweet, like candy. And candy is easy to get addicted to, as I've found out from the past five seconds.

"Hi Joey, and- Malik?!" British tones rang from behind us as we quickly pulled away from each other. Ryou had obviously been a witness to our act and was now staring at us, demanding an explanation. "What are you two doing?"

"Uh… rehearsing for a play!" I rushed the words a little to fast for my albino friend to believe.

"Really? Joey, I happen to know your acting is atrocious." He sighed in disbelief, narrowing his chocolate-brown eyes at me. "Look, I don't care if you're gay. Just don't lie about it."

"Yeah! Joey and I just got back from our date!" Malik announced, happy to brag about it to someone. A certain heat just refuses to leave my cheeks tonight, doesn't it? New subject!

"Looks like you've been pretty busy, too!" I said, pointing to a red spot on my white-haired friend's neck. The red showed up quite nicely against his fair skin.

Ryou pulled up the collar of his light blue shirt in an attempt to hide my little discovery "Okay, I get it! I won't bother you about it any more!" Finally, someone else's turn to blush! "You were just acting kind of weird today in school, and since your house is on the way back to mine I thought I'd check up on you."

"Back to mine from where?" I asked curiously, though I know full well where he was. I loud honking noise rang through the entire building, making my headache about ten times worse. That answered my question, a horn the annoying could only come from one place: Kaiba's limo.

"Um, I should be going. Bye Joey, nice seeing you, Malik!" Ryou said, waving as he rushed into the elevator.

Malik looked up at me in confusion. "Why was there a red spot on Ryou's neck?"

"I'll give you a hint, there was a reason Kaiba was waiting for him."

"You mean, Ryou… and Kaiba…? Kaiba did that to him?! He hurt Ryou!!"

"Yeah right!" I laughed. "Ryou was probably having just as much fun as Kaiba!"

"I don't get it… how'd the spot get there from Kaiba?"

The angels have blessed me! How could I not take this opportunity to show my affection for my adorable confused Egyptian? I took him in my arms and pinned him against the wall with a thud. "Wanna see for yourself?" I asked, leaning closer to his neck.

His expression changed from confusion to fear, feeling helpless against me as he struggled against my strength. "Joey… you're scaring me… please set me down…" The pupils in his amethyst orbs were now as small as they had been the night he was describing his yami to me. His shocked expression sent guilt trip after guilt trip through me, his expression practically begging for me to set him down.

I relaxed my grip and let him go. "Sorry... I don't know what came over me…" 

"It's okay, I just don't want you doing that yet." He smiled at me. "You can't do that while you still have your girlfriend. That would be cheating."

"Malik, I get the feeling you know a lot more than you're letting on." I said, shooting him a suspicious glance.

"Uh… In you go!" He said as he shoved me through the door. (Guess it wasn't locked after all…)

**End Note-** Wow, what the heck was going on in my head when I wrote this? Joey, don't rape poor Malik!! He won't like you very much! But anyway, there. I think that was longer than I've been doing, right? I hope. If not than I'm sorry!! It looks a lot longer on Microsoft Word than it does on fanfiction.net! Am I putting too much kissy-kissy stuff in or not nearly enough? Was this chapter long enough for you people? (somehow I doubt it) and did I update quickly enough? (I doubt that too, then again I doubt anyone even reads this part!) I'm running out of ideas here, people! I'm open to suggestions! Please review! poofs into a stuffed animal Think warm and fuzzy! Chance likey the warm and fuzzy!


	6. First Problem Solved?

**Disclaimer:** … I still don't understand this… Dude, if I had any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, my fan fiction would become Yu-Gi-Oh reality! Therefore, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Author's Note:** Hey peoples! Just got back from vacation, so sorry once again for the late update! You people are probably used to it by now, though. Seems like all of you basically said one thing anyway: Put Mai in! (Then get her out of the way!) That's kewl with me, except this is gunna turn real PWP without her! Hmmm…. I got an idea! Away you go! Read!

**Chapter Six: **First Problem- …Solved?

"Joey? It's me, Mai. How come you haven't called?" Malik had already fallen fast asleep by the time I had checked my answering machine. I had obviously 'forgotten' to call Mai all this time… oops… "I cleared my whole weekend just to see you! Oh well. Call me back."

Beep… "Joey! Come on! Pick up the phone! Ugh! Call me back!"

Beep… "JOEY!!! WHY WON'T YOU PICK UP?! I"

"Messages deleted." The machine had enough of the racket too. Okay, so maybe I didn't feel like talking to her. Besides, I don't want to wake up my lover- I mean guest! Wow, Mai would kill me if she knew I thought of him that way… and held him close to me at night…

That's when the guilt set in. Guilt pierced my heart like a dagger; not only had I kissed someone behind her back, but I even slept with him! I can't do this anymore… Mai's my true love, that's how it has to be. Besides, what would my friends think? They'd probably be okay with the gay thing, but being in love with someone who has tortured us all at least once might not blow over so well. I guess there's only one choice left: send Malik packing and forget any of this ever happened.

I never thought it was even possible to feel pain this great. Tears formed in my eyes and my vision immediately clouded over. I blinked them away, trying to ignore them. I found sobs are harder to ignore, I broke down in my living room and let the tears flow and sobs choke in my throat, burying my face into my arms and soaking the sleeves of my green T-shirt.

I wasn't the only one who couldn't ignore my sobs. Malik had been woken up, dark circles shone under his violet orbs. He saw me in my condition and rushed to my side. "Joey? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

I peered up at him, his dark figure a complete blur until I blinked away tears, sending them down my cheeks. I turned away from him, not wanting him to see me in my current condition. "I'm such a bastard!!" I yelled aloud, not knowing what else to say.

"That's not true! I don't think that!" Malik's confused expression rose to his features once again, only now confused on how to comfort me. "Who told you that?!"

"No one… I just…" I tried to explain more calmly. "I can't be with you anymore…" But I also can't live without you… "I can't do this to Mai… she doesn't deserve this! You don't deserve this! Both of you… would be so much better off if none of this ever happened…" My words were now muffled as I continued to sob.

Malik's expression grew more perplexed. "But… I can't…" He turned away from me as well, equally ashamed of his tears. "What am I supposed to do with out you?"

I swallowed my tears and thought for a moment. "I'm sure Bakura would let you in… you two seemed to be pretty good friends anyway, I'm sure he'd let you hide out there"

"That's not what I mean you fool!" (A/N: I had to put something like that in there. He says that a lot!) He said turning back to stare me in the eye. "I think you know as well as I do that…" He looked away again, unable to stand locking gazes with me that long. "…that I mean I can't live without your love, not your protection…"

The tears may not have stopped flowing, but my sobs had been silenced. I took him by the shoulders and looked at him with a determined expression. "Look, I know it'll be hard… but it's better in a long run." He just gazed at me, shocked, unable to choke out any words, so I continued. "I'll hurt for a while, but I'll get over it. And you'll hurt for a while, but you'll find someone you deserve, not some cheating bastard like me."

Silence fell over us as I released my grip. Malik's shocked expression relaxed into an understanding one. "Is that what you really want?" He questioned calmly.

"No." I gave my answer honestly. "But we can't always get exactly what we want. I just… don't want to cause any more pain."

He nodded his head knowingly. "I guess you're right…" He stood before me and turned to leave. "I'll be gone by morning." With that he walked off down the hall to the room I had originally planed for him to sleep in, closing and locking the door behind him.

I knew he was going to do exactly what I was. I headed off to my own room, snuggled under the covers, and cried myself to sleep.

The next day I awoke around noon to the ringing of the telephone, but I didn't pick it up. Instead, I ignored it and let it ring, dreaming of the one I could never possibly have. He had probably left by now… It's better this way, right? I wish I could stop thinking so much about him…

Another ring. When does the pain stop? I want to go back to sleep. At least there in my dreams I can be with him.

And the phone rings again. Doesn't anyone know when to give up? "Hello?" I heard my sister answer in the other room. "Joey's not up yet, but I can fix that. JOEY!!!"

Her screech had surprised me, causing me to jump and fall out of my bed with a thud. "What d'ya want?" I asked in annoyed tone.

"Mai's on the phone. She wants to know if you want to go on a date today."

Hell why not? It'll help me get my mind off him. "When and where?"

"That hamburger place… Burger World? The one Téa works at. In a half hour should be fine."

"Sure."

"He'll be there." I drained the rest of the half of the conversation I heard out as I dragged myself to my feet. I can't just pretend the whole thing with Malik never happened. Would that still be lying? Either way, Mai has a right to know, even if she doesn't want me anymore after that. Is anyone else here really confused?

I quickly got changed and ran a brush through my hair before heading off to Burger World.

Mai was already waiting for me in a small booth when I arrived. She greeted me with a smirk. "So little Joey finally shows up, eh?"

"Sarcastic as always, I see." I replied, still only half awake.

"What's the matter? Not you're goofy self today?"

I replied with a solemn look. "I'm too depressed to be me."

Her smirk turned to a sympathetic frown. "What's on your mind?"

Well isn't this great? Now I've got to give another speech. I let out a deep sigh of depression as well as nerves. "Mai, there's a reason I haven't been answering your calls."

"Oh? That was my next question anyway." She leaned back in her booth in order to get more comfortable. "Alright, let's hear it."

"It's like this; A couple nights ago I was strolling in the park coming back from your place."

"Go on."

"And I found Malik. He's was crying his eyes out, he told me his darker half was abusing him, so I volunteered to let him stay at my place." I enlightened the intrigued blond.

"Well wasn't that sweet of you." She replied in a tone that didn't clarify weather or not she was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, but that part's not important." I averted my gaze to a blue jay outside before continuing. "He made me breakfast, I took him out to eat"

"Joey, the story's cute, but get to the point."

"Right, sorry." A blush spread across my cheeks as I remembered my adorable Egyptian. "Everything was so new to him, I just found him really cute…"

"And?"

"And I fell in love with him!! Is that what you wanna hear so badly?!" I yelled, frustrated that my story was rushed.

Her face went black before twisting into a grin. She began chuckling to herself and finally just burst out laughing. "You? In love with another guy? You've got to be joking! Really, Joey what's the point?"

"I'm serious!! In fact I'm still in love with him!!!" I said as I slammed both my hands down on the table.

She fell silent as our food arrived. (Hey! I don't remember ordering…) She casually picked up her soda cup and sipped at the straw. "So? It's not like you fucked him or anything." (A/N: Well it had to be rated PG13 for something!)

"Does kissing count?" I asked, grabbing my burger and shoving it down my throat. "Or sleeping in the same bed?"

"You slept with a person who controlled you mind and forced you into a life-or-death duel against your best friend?"

"Pretty much." Would have given him a hickey, too if he hadn't stopped me. "Mai, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with him."

"And I'm sorry for rushing you." She gave me a wink. "I already knew the story. Malik's gone now, right?"

"How did you"

"Serenity. Listen, I know your heart's no longer with me. I understand. It's like you said. What was it? 'I'll hurt for a while but I'll get over it'?"

"Hey, wait a minute"

"All that worrying for nothing, huh? Don't worry." She gave me an understanding smile. "If I'm not the one you truly love, then what's the point in being with me?"

"Yeah, you're right!" I said, standing up in realization. "Hey, how come you're not hurt in any way, shape, or form?"

"Uh… heh, that's not important!" She said, a blush spreading across her face.

"Out with it."

"Okay! I've been seeing someone else too!"

"Who?!"

"Your friend Tristan, okay?! Now go out there and grab Malik before it's too late!" (A/N: I think Tristan and Mai make a really good couple for some odd reason, I don't know why… maybe I'll right my first hetero fic about them!)

"You were cheating on me?!"

"So were you!" She got up and started shoving me out the automatic door. "Come on! Go out there and grab that boy!"

"Right!" I started running off in some random direction before stopping myself in my tracks. I looked back at Mai, who was happily waving to me, attempting and failing miserably to picture Tristan by her side. "I'll never get it." I waved back with a confident smile before running in the direction I knew he'd be; Domino City Park.

The sun shone brightly, dancing over my love's tanned skin and reflecting off his violet eyes as he gazed into the stone fountain where we had met a few nights ago. He had heard me coming and perked up and smiled at the sight of me, but quickly realized what had happened and turned back away.

I stopped before him, pausing to catch my breath. "Malik! I… told Mai… and…" I said between breaths. I quickly caught it in time to finish my sentence. "Look, I know I was a bastard for cheating on Mai like that." (A/N: Yes, I enjoy using the word 'bastard'.) "I'm sorry for all that. But I'm even sorrier for something else."

"And what might that be?" he replied, still turned away.

"Hurting you in the process…" Silence fell over us for a moment before I started up again. "I never want to hurt you like that again. I just"

Words were pushed back down my throat to make room for a tongue that filled my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise as well as delight. He pulled away from me and took in a deep breath. "That didn't take long!"

"Don't tell me; you were in on this too?" I asked, once again in need of catching my breath.

"Of course! Me, Mai, and Serenity all were!" He gave me a warm smile that made my heart melt.

"Why?!"

"'Cause I think you're sexy when you're all worked up!" (At least he's honest, right?)

He ran his lips across mine again, pulling me into another deep kiss. When we parted, I asked "Does this mean I can give you a hickey now?"

"Sure!" He replied joyously. "Just not in public."

"Hooray!" I practically danced around the whole rest area of the park until Malik interrupted me.

"As soon as you vanquish the dark overlord, a.k.a. my yami."

I stopped for an anime-like fall. (Well, it is anime so I guess it's not so-like. Whatever!) "You mean there's more!?"

"Well, yeah! I don't want to live in fear of my yami forever!"

"Fine, I'll play the knight and save you from your evil yami. Let's go." I grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him out of the park.

**End Note-** Okay, so Malik and Joey don't get their fairy tale ending just yet, but just might next chapter. Sorry people! I've got so many other fics in mind, and I don't really want to start any of them until I finish this one. All good things must come to an end sometime, right? That's the plan, anyway. Okay, pop quiz! Question One: Will Joey vanquish the dark overlord? Question Two: What is Mai and Serenity's relationship anyway? Question Three: Just how for will Malik and Joey go in the final chapter?! All these answers coming up next chapter! Answer what you think in a review, please! Make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!


	7. Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I really shouldn't have to do this… you guys know by now that I'm too stupid to be able to own anything, right? I don't own Yu-Gi-oh, but I _am_ married to Serenity on MYFC!

**Author's Note:** Wow, it took me a helluva long time to get around to writing this last chapter! Sorry bout that… I really need to learn to be more consistent with these things… But enough of that! Now time for the blood-pumping heart-stopping conclusion of Complications! Oh, and if you're wondering about review-responses, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! YOU ALL ARE THE REASON I EXIST!!! (Well, besides Steven and Alysia anyway! That's right; I just broadcasted my love for the two people that mean the most to me over the internet! And I'm damn proud!!!)

**Chapter Seven:** Truths Revealed

**Joey's POV:**

Malik's amethyst orbs scanned over my every move as I paced from the TV, to the kitchen, then back again to the couch he sat upon. Conjectures and plans to 'vanquish the dark overlord' rushed through my mind, none of which seemed to make much sense. I could knock down the door carrying a huge baseball bat, and say something heroic like 'get lost, the blonde's mine' hoping he'll run off in fear. Though he'll probably just use that psycho shadow realm magic of his to toss me into oblivion. I could try reasoning, like oh say, 'I'll take him off your hands! Malik must be such a burden with the taking over the world stuff. Now no one will get in your way!' He'd toss me into the Shadow Realm before I could get a word in! Jeesh! I got to come up with something!

The sound of delicate feet taping against tile floor echoed through the hallway. My eyes darted out of my thoughts to see my sister standing before me. Pink was dusted across her cheeks and her eyes filled with stars as a lukewarm smile spread over her fine lips. (AN: I love describing Serenity, sorry!) "I see you met with Mai, big brother…"

An annoyed frown must have crossed my features. Annoyance was the emotion I was feeling at the moment. "Yeah. You three have fun scaring the crap outta me?!"

A giggle escaped from the smile she wore. "Sorry, it was so much fun!" She returned to her serious mood. "She told you everything, right? Her affair…"

I merely snickered at this. "Yeah! Imagine, a hot babe like Mai dating _Tristan_! He's my buddy and all, but I think she could do better!"

The adorable look of confusion set in as Malik's brows crossed. Violet orbs stared into my own mocha-colored as a puzzled voice escaped his throat. "But I thought Mai was in love with Serenity…"

The sweet Egyptian's words hit me like a bowling pin ramming strait into my face. I twirled to Serenity for an explanation. "Is that true, Sis?" I asked.

Serenity's blush grew deeper, now red rather than pink. Strawberry colored hair hid her eyes as she averted my gaze to stare at the floor. "Well…" she uttered meekly. "…yes. There is no one I can say I love more than Mai…" (AN: Besides me, of course!)

A grin crossed my lips as I set a reassuring hand on my sister's shoulder. "That's okay, Sis, I'll always stick by ya!" Her amber eyes rose to meet mine with sheer delight. "As long as I get to see the two of you have"

BING! I was interrupted by a frying pan slamming hard over my head. "Joey!! Have you no shame?!" Malik shrieked. "She's your sister for God's sake!" The adorable confusion had altered to adorable fury as my platinum blonde Egyptian continued to lecture me. "Besides, aren't I the only one who"

"I want to see naked?" I finished for him with a smirk. Blush illuminated his entire face, his pupils reduced to microscopic dots. His lips parted in an attempt of another lecture. Like I'd let him do that! I pulled the smaller boy closer to me, pressing my lips to his and practically forcing my tongue into his mouth. Hesitant, Malik slightly pulled away from me, failing to escape as I wrapped my arms firmly around him.

Serenity twinge in disgust. "At least tell me before you guys do that!" She turned away with a 'humph', but quickly turned back around. "Actually, can I watch?" I removed my tongue from my lover's mouth only to shake my head. I decided it's time for this story to live up to its rating! She gave a disappointed look before stomping back off to her own room. (Hey, if I can't watch her than she can't watch me!)

I whipped back to Malik, a huge smile plastered on my face. "Uh… J-Joey?" Malik's voice quivered in slight fear. "What are you thinking?"

The only reply I had for my platinum blonde cutie was a soft chuckle. I slightly leaned on him; just enough for us to both fall to the floor with a light 'thud'. I now had my Egyptian right where I wanted him: pinned underneath me between my legs! (AN: That's not too perverted, is it? Please tell me, I don't want to be reported!!) A sharp gasp escaped his lips as my own went trailing down his neck. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked his voice filled with anger as well as confusion.

"Sorry, did you want to be on top?" I asked, meant more seriously than it came out.

His amethyst eyes widened at the remark, followed by a vain attempt to free himself. "Wait! I… I'm just not ready to loose that yet!" He protested. It's funny how someone can be so frightened yet so adorable at the same time.

I shook my head. Sex? No! That would change the rating of this story entirely! A little physical contact on the other hand never hurt anybody! "Don't worry…" I whispered soothingly. "I'm not after your virginity."

Tears diffracted Malik's violet eyes as he peered up at me. A liquid stream of warm salt water trailed from the corners of his eyes and down his tanned face. They may have originally been tears of pure fear, but now they streamed more for relief. A trembling voice left Malik's lips, the words that left his mouth hardly qualifying for a whisper. "Do you promise?"

"Would I lie to you?" Okay, no more talk! Before Malik could utter another word I had placed my lips upon his, sealing my new promise with a tender kiss. I ran my hands over his surprisingly feminine body, pausing before going what the smaller boy might consider too low.

I pulled away from our kiss in an attempt to make sure he was still comfortable with the idea of getting so close. "You alright with this?" I asked, though the answer was clear in his uncertain lilac eyes.

He nodded his head yes, only wanting to please me. The smile returned to my lips. "You don't have to lie to make me happy." I removed myself from the Egyptian's small body. "I'm not gunna force ya into anything you're not ready for."

He sat up, a grateful smile beamed from his face. "Thanks." He jumped up and tossed his arms around me, once again knocking us to the floor. "And yes, next time I _would_ like to be on top!" He laughed either at my astonishment or his own little joke as he nuzzled against me, slightly starting to purr.

I laughed quietly at his delightful act of affection. "Y'know…" I began, pulling him closer to me to cuddle. "…if you get any cuter my heart might explode."

The innocent tanned boy took this seriously and immediately looked up at me in shock. "No! Don't leave me, Joey! I'll die without you! If you explode I will too!" I began to chuckle. Chuckles changed to laughter, and soon I was giggling uncontrollably as my lover grew more and more puzzled. "What's so funny about dieing…?"

My laughter died down, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "You're so innocent…" I lightly pressed my lips against his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. The cuter the better, my Egyptian cutie."

He smiled up at me in relief. "Good." Realization hit him that instant as his eyes opened to twice their normal size. "Joey! You've got to conquer the Dark Overlord now!" He jumped up; my wrist in his hand caused me to jump up with him. He rushed through the door and down the hall. In the rush we had obviously awoken a grumpy old neighbor of ours, he slammed open his door to lecture us, though we had already crammed ourselves in the elevator.

By now Malik had mastered the button pushing concept, he had pushed the number one button as well as the 'door close' button. "C'mon…" he uttered impatiently staring accusingly at the button as if it had something to do with the slow-moving elevator.

"What's the rush?" I asked, confused as to what we were even doing in the first place.

"I want freedom from my yami and I want it now!!" The tanned boy whined, his volatile manner puzzling me. He turned to me with a smile. "I want to belong to you and only you."

The words I had secretly been longing to hear since the day I met the violet eyed boy had finally left his mouth. He truly loves me in the same way I love him… My greatest desire fulfilled… the only obstacle standing in my way was about to be torn down: Malik's darker half.

**Thirty Minutes of Turning Random Street Corners and ****Crossing Back Alley Ways**** Later…**

We stood before a creaky old apartment building, right outside apartment 385. The dim flickering light outside the apartment was the only thing that illuminated it in the dead of night. Malik had been shooting me nervous glances the entire time, but now his entire body shook of pure fear. "Joey…" His voice trailed off, his gaze upon the ground. "What if he… What if he kills you?!"

"Then I'll at least die happy knowing that you love me." I replied. I reached for the old rusty door knob, turning it even slightly would run the risk of pulling it off. The key hole bared many scratches; it must have been forced open on many occasions. I drew in a sharp breath and twisted the knob. The flimsy door flung open and I found myself standing before the domain of my lover's evil half.

The whole place was filled with pitch black darkness. The few pieces of furniture that were visible looked as if they had been torn apart, their only purpose being a means for venting anger and violence. He was probably angry that Malik hadn't come back to him in so long. "Malik, didn't you say your yami was still in Egypt?" (AN: Those of you who might remember for chapter one when Joey first found Malik at the fountain, I didn't want to confuse you.)

"I said that so you wouldn't instantly get angry and go looking for him." Malik admitted. "I thought if you acted on anger alone he'd surely beat you to a bloody pulp."

"That makes sense, I guess…" I drew in a sharp breath as I entered into the darkness. Malik clutched onto my arm, pulling close for support. "Marik!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the entire apartment. (AN: I don't know about the rest of the stories you people have read, but in this one Malik's yami will be named Marik. Don't ask I just like it better this way.)

No reply. We continued to cautiously step further and further into the depths of the run down apartment. "His bedrooms over that way." Malik offered, pointing down a narrow hallway. A light was on behind the closed door at the end. I took another step, only to be pulled back again. "Listen…"

I tuned into what Malik meant. Stillness filled the air until voices could be heard.

"You know you mean the world to me… that pathetic hikari of mine means nothing, I swear!" That one was obviously Marik's. But who could he be talking to?

"Than stop obsessing over him already! Let go of him! I did, now I can completely devote myself to you. Let him live his own life!" The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. The raspy tones, the British accent… Whose could it be? Then it hit me…

"Bakura?!" I yelled louder then intentioned. (AN: Okay, same thing applies here. Ryou is the hikari and Bakura is the yami.) I regretted this as soon as the door flung open. There stood the most terrifying man in all existence… The apricot hair, veins popping from his cheeks, the beady purple eyes… and all wrapped … in a bathrobe? There Marik stood in a black bathrobe, tiny pictures of the Winged Dragon of Ra printed all over it. Malik and I both stared at him in shock.

"You…" Hatred filled the evil violet eyes, a fire raging within them. "You stole my hikari from me…"

"What's going on?" The snowy haired yami became visible behind Marik, only he wore nothing but a pair of loose pants, exposing his feminine physique. I turned away; I couldn't look at anyone else! Not if I wanted to stay faithful to Malik! Even though Bakura was actually pretty hot for a psycho sadistic yami… Why can't I ever see Malik with his shirt off anyway? Erm… back to the story…

"Leave Malik alone!" I shouted. "He's not yours! Not anymore. Why keep him here? He serves you no purpose!"

"Why…?" The yami answered. "Isn't the answer obvious? Life is fun with someone to torture."

"Looks to me like you torture your boyfriend there enough. Do you want to continue hurting him?" The evil blonde was taken aback, listening and staring at me in disbelief. "Tell me, Marik. Do you honestly love Bakura?"

"Why… Of course I do…"

"So why hurt him by obsessing over someone else?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Why don'tcha leave Malik to me? You could torture Bakura there all night long!" I sneered. I could tell by the pink on the yamis' faces that Malik was the only one who didn't get it. "At least he'll enjoy it!"

"You must be a real moron." The evil yami exclaimed. "Do you want to be sent to the shadow realm so badly?" I quickly shook my head no. "Than take Malik and get out of here!"

"Yes sir!" And with that I pushed Malik out the door in a hurry to get back to my own apartment. I guess I hadn't realized how late it had actually gotten. The sky was pitch black, not even city lights were on. The only light we had to follow was that of the stars.

"Joey…" Malik whispered blush spread across his cheeks.

"Hm?"

"Thanks… for everything…" His blush grew deeper, yet a smile remained on his lips. "For taking me in, getting rid of my yami… but most of all, thank you… for loving me…"

Blush now spread across my cheeks as well. I made direct eye contact while he avoided my gaze. "Naw. I'm the one who should be thanking you."

His eye brows crossed in confusion as he now made eye contact. "Why's that?" He asked, having truly no clue as to what he's done for me.

"Well, thanks to you, I know the meaning of true love." I thought back to when I thought I loved Mai. "I know that love has no barriers. I doesn't matter who you are, your gender, your looks… nothing matters if you're in love. It's limitless…"

"Did you really learn all that from me?" A triumphant smile grew on his lips, reaching ear-to-ear. "I knew I was important!"

"Of course you are!" I shouted with a smile. "You're the most important thing on this earth… to me…"

"So what do you want?" Malik asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Finally! My turn to be confused!

"For defeating my yami! What do you want for your reward?"

"You really want to know?" He nodded in response. "Remember that thing on Ryou's neck?"

BING! Again with the frying pan! "Why don't you settle for a kiss?" He asked a delighted smile on his face just to have hit me with something.

"Fine…" So there, in the middle of who knows where, underneath the starlit sky, I got my way without resistance. Malik willingly tossed his arms around my neck, and this time he got to stick _his_ tongue in _my_ mouth!

Is this how life will be? A journey free of complications? No more girlfriend… No more evil yami… Yes, I think things will be a lot simpler from now on.

**The End**

**End Note-** Wow, this is it… I started off real well, then I kinds got bored in the middle but had fun again at the end of this chapter. Well, if you haven't figured out the answers to the last chappie's questions by now, they're 1. Serenity and Mai are lovers! 2. Joey didn't have to do much to vanquish the Dark Overlord, Bakura did most of the work for him! And 3. Joey and Malik went pretty damn far for a PG-13 fic. Allright everyone, this is the end of my first ever fanfiction! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing every chapter, I really appreciate it. I'm planning a Seto/Duke fic right now (as well as a couple other Joey/Malik cuz that's my all-time favorite pairing! And maybe a Seto/Ryou and a Joey/Mokuba and a Seto/Mokuba to make P-chan happy… er… sorry…) so keep an eye out for my stuff! Please leave a review for this chappie as well! I like feeling warm and fuzzy! Okay I love you all bye-bye!


End file.
